The Rizzoli Family
by tika12001
Summary: Jane tries to figure out Maura's place in the Rizzoli Family.


**_Title: The Rizzoli Family_**

**_Rating: Eh, I'll say T, only cause I swear in the authors notes. Otherwise, K._**

**_Author: tika12001 (aka Katie)_**

**_Summary: Jane tries to figure out Maura's place in the Rizzoli Family._**

**_Disclaimer: not mine, never will be, make no money. But I'd love Maura. Can I have Maura? Pleeeeease?_**

**_Authors notes: So I just had a random flashback to the scenes in Shameless where Sasha's boobs were out and now I'm happy. Sigh. Bed time. I wrote these notes back to front so this is awkward. For me. Probably not for you. You're probably not even reading them. Wait, you're probably not even reading them. I can say whatever I want. BUTTMONKEY. Heh. You totally didn't read that. Or did you? *runs away*_**

_R&amp;IR&amp;IR&amp;I_

"Ma is like your adopted mother."

Maura startled at the sudden voice and turned around to see Jane standing in the open door of her office. She was slightly surprised she hadn't heard the door open, but then again, she had oiled the hinges recently. Not that _that_ was what she should be focusing on...

"I'm sorry?"

"Ma," Jane repeated, sounding no less frantic, "she's like your adopted mother."

Maura blinked. "No-o-o," she said slowly, "she's not really like Constance at all. Why are we talking about Angela?"

"No, I don't mean..." Jane's hands twitched sporadically at her side and a vein in the side of her neck bulged. Maura watched this with rapidly growing concern.

"Jane?"

"Ma, she's like... she's like a mother to you!"

Maura shook her head slowly, not understanding what was expected of her. "I... I am very fond of Angela..."

"No, I mean like..." Jane ran a hand through her wild hair and flung herself onto the couch bad temperedly, "like... you're the daughter she's always wanted."

"She loves you, Jane."

"Of course she does, I just... GAH!" Jane covered her eyes with her arm, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her fast breaths. Maura rose, suddenly on high alert.

"Jane? Are you experiencing any discomfort or..."

"Ma _loves_ you, Maura. She would do _anything_ for you." Jane removed her arm from her eyes and sat bold upright, glaring. Maura blinked.

"I..."

"She went _through_ your _closet._ _Do you get what a big deal that is?_"

Maura blinked twice.

"That means she felt comfortable enough with you to invade your personal space to a _highly inappropriate level._ She only does that with family!"

"I... I'm not angry about..."

Jane was up now, and pacing back and forth. Maura watched her, getting slightly dizzy as she watched Jane walk increasingly smaller circles. "Frankie adores you."

"He kis..."

"Don't remind me." Jane shuddered melodramatically. "He told me it felt weird." Suddenly Jane had stopped pacing and was staring directly at Maura, her dark eyes seeming to burn a hole into Maura's own. "How did you feel?"

"I... it... well, while it..." Maura deflated at the look in Jane's eyes. "It felt much as I imagine kissing Cailin might feel like. Or Sergeant Korsak. Or y..." she stopped abruptly, a pink flush making its way up her neck and colouring her cheeks. Clearing her throat and ducking her head, Maura hurriedly continued, "It felt as though I was kissing a friend."

"Or a sibling," Jane contributed eagerly. Maura glanced up curiously.

"I... well, yes."

"Tommy loves you too."

Maura bit her lip.

"I mean, he looks up to you. You're like a role model to him. He wants to make you proud."

"Tommy's actions, while not _totally_ positive since leaving prison, certainly reflect those of a decent, hard working young man who..."

"Okay," Jane injected, seeming not to even notice that she had interrupted. "So to summarise... Ma thinks of you like a daughter. Frankie thinks of you like a sister. _Tommy_ thinks of you like a sister." She took several large steps forward, ending up directly in front of Maura's desk. In fact, Maura would be willing to bet that, if she glanced down, she would find that the slight overhang of the desk would be pressing into Jane's thighs. She didn't though. She just stared into Jane's eyes.

"Okay, so here's my question," Jane said slowly, and Maura swallowed. "If Ma thinks of you like a daughter, and Frankie and Tommy think of you like a sister..." she hesitated, then continued in a soft voice, "why don't I think of you like a sister too?"

"I... I don't..."

"Do you think of _me_ as a sister?"

"I..." Maura sighed. "No."

"Do you think of Ma like a mother?"

Maura's mouth opened and shut several times before she answered. "I... yes."

"Do you think of Frankie like a brother?"

"...Yes."

"Do you think of Tommy like a brother?"

No hesitation in her answer this time, but her voice was soft, "Yes."

Jane rested her hands on the desk between them, her gaze never wavering as she stared at Maura. "So what do you think of me as?"

Maura felt a tear slip down her cheek, only slightly surprised to see a mirroring one fall down Jane's cheek too. "You're everything."

Jane shook her head and sniffled, shaking her head. "You're everything too, Maura," she said, standing up and coming around the side of the desk, her beautifully scarred hands coming up to cup Maura's face. "I'm only sorry it took me so long to realize why you belong to my family."

"Because I belong to you?" Maura asked softly, and Jane laughed, sniffling once more.

"No. Because," she shrugged one shoulder and grinned sheepishly, "we belong to each other."

As she lifted her head to meet her last first kiss tentatively, Maura thought she was okay with that.

**_END_**

_Eh. Bit dodgy. But wanted to write so you guys just have to deal with my dodgy offerings, so there. :-P So exhausted. Was helping out at another centre these last couple of days and holy shit, I am spoilt with how good the kids are at our centre. Like seriously, we have AMAZING kids. The kids at this centre asked why I was so fat, called me disgusting, and then when I tried to tell them that words can hurt, they said 'whatever fatty'.__NEVER WANTED TO SLAP KIDS SO MUCH BEFORE IN MY LIFE. Seriously, where the fuck does a 4 yr old get this attitude from? GRR._

_Though, I did have a few kids absolutely in awe of my 'rainbow' hair, so that was pretty cute. And I got to chill with the babies for my last half an hour, and that's always fun. :-D_

_Anyway. Review if you can please, but thanks for reading anyway. Much love, Katie xoxo_


End file.
